


Does It Matter?

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: The 6ixth Session [20]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Inuyasha Issekiwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: The universe keeps its own score of what is and isn't justice.Issekiwa 2007 Fair 3rd Place
Series: The 6ixth Session [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611058





	Does It Matter?

Originally Published July 12, 2007

* * *

"The beautiful one," the demon's lips whispered. "The perfect one." The monster's hand stroked the exposed, abused flesh.

Kagura struggled against the chains and the bitter cold fingers violating her soul.

"My greatest creation - how can you be so cruel?"

Naraku could not be answered through the gag that chocked the voice.

Yet she fought the restraints and seethed and writhed until the blood again oozed from the wounds.

Louder than with mouth, sharper than with word, through eyes only, Kagura cursed.

Naraku stepped back as stunned by the gaze as a child would be shocked of lightning.

"Is _this_ fairness?" he asked to no body, no _thing_ , uselessly as if addressing the air.

Suddenly stiff, fresh air cut through the miasma and with its wake, its silence, it seemed the Universe replied: out of the shadow he emerged and into oblivion he would be doomed. Everything of the world was denied him forever.

The demon nodded, intimately aware of that defeat, and, without a word, withdrew.

Kohaku turned to Kanna and asked: "What did Kagura do?"

The image of the woman, clothes torn, body beaten, melted out of sight into a web of chains as the light faded.

The creature shrugged: "Does it matter?"

* * *


End file.
